Conventionally, the centrifugal clutch is used for a motorcycle, a brush cutter, and the like. The centrifugal clutch transmits the rotational driving force to the driven side when the rotational speed of the engine reaches the predetermined value. For example, in the centrifugal clutch disclosed in Patent Document 1, as the rotational speed of the engine increases, a clutch weight is gradually displaced to a side of a clutch outer and makes frictional contact. Further, in the centrifugal clutch disclosed in Patent Document 2, a columnar roller rides on a cam-shaped protrusion rotationally driven by a driving force of the engine, so that clutch shoes provided on an outer side of the roller press the clutch outer to bring the clutch into a connected state.